All About Us
by Luper
Summary: "This is a feeling I've never felt but its all about us " Suite de Scared Of Lonely. Un meilleur sommaire viendra, promis.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous. C'est avec joie et plaisir que j'ouvre le début de la suite de SOL! **_

_**Tout d'abord, je m'excuse sincèrement de l'attente et j'espère vraiment qu'il y en a parmi vous qui suivront cette histoire malgré tout. Mais disons que les cours me prennent du temps, et qu'entre Bac Blanc, Oral blanc et TPE j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Sans parler d'un manque d'inspiration important et du nombre de fois où j'ai pu recommencer à écrire un début de truc. Breeeef. **_

_**Venons-en à nos moutons. All About Us aka suite de SOL. Déjà, je vous conseille d'aller écouter cette chanson qui est génialissime ! Ensuite, vous verrez que ce début est...perturbant, bizarre, court. Je sais, mais, ne vous en faites pas ! Je compte faire cette suite en deux parties. Dont l'une sera principalement composée de flashbacks. Tandis que la deuxième, beeeeen, vous verrez :D (Le rating est en T, mais peut-être qu'il passera en M, je verrai)  
**_

_**Sinon, un seul mot : Pezberry. **_

_**J'espère que je ne vous embrouille pas trop. :(  
Considérez juste ceci comme un prologue. Une mise en bouche, qu'en sais-je ?  
AH, faite attention aux dates que je pourrai mettre, elles sont importantes :3**_

_**Bref, je me tais. Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas et ce chapitre/prologue, n'est pas corrigé donc je m'excuse des erreurs en avance.  
**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je l'avais vu venir mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait aussi loin. Je veux dire, on a tous, à un moment ou à un autre eu cette envie là. Pourtant c'est elle qui est allongée là. Elle qui a un bip bip constant mesurant les battements de son cœur. Elle pour qui le docteur avait été impassible lorsqu'il avait murmuré ces quatre lettres insignifiantes faisant chaviré mon monde. Elle qui est maintenue dans cet habit. Elle qui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, a décidée de tirer un trait sur sa vie. Sur son avenir, sur ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses amis, sa famille. Sur tout.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est d'avoir toujours su que ça allait se passer mais au final n'avoir agit qu'à la fin. Bien sûr, il y'avait eu les signes avant coureur. Les « Je suis juste fatiguée » et autres « Hum Hum, ça va » de routine. Il y avait eu l'éloignement progressif. La distance qui s'installait petit à petit entre elle et le monde. Les « non, pas ce soir », les « huuuum, pas envie » et les « une autre fois.. ? »

Et les autres centaines de signe qui l'indiquaient. L'isolement, la perte de poids, cette lumière éteinte au fond de ses yeux, les sourire rassurant qui n'allaient pas plus loin que la commissure de ses lèvres. Même dans sa manière de parler elle avait changé. Elle parlait moins, se faisait plus discrète, plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et puis, il y avait eu moi. Moi, la surveillant. Moi, la couvant du regard comme une mère surveillant les premiers pas de son nourrisson le ferai.

Juste moi.

La chieuse de service qui lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé « Laisse moi partir » ne l'avais pas laissé faire. Juste celle qui lui avais pris le bras, murmurant un « Mais..je tiens à toi. » avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Et même murmuré contre le tissu de mon uniforme, ses mots étaient parvenus à mes oreilles. « Bien..mais je m'en fous de moi. »

Et cette phrase m'avait hanté. Pendant des nuits, j'en avais passé des nuits entières à la tourner et à la retourner dans chaque sens possible et inimaginable. A en séparer les mots pour les mettre dans un autre sens. Mais cela n'aboutissait à rien. Seule à une incroyable envie d'être auprès d'elle.

Puis, il y'avait eu ce jour. Cette dispute au détour d'un casier. Cette fuite de sa part et moi, plantée là, au beau milieu d'un couloir de lycée. Il faisait beau ce jour là. Un temps magnifique. Le soleil tapait mais l'air restait respirable. Alors, je m'étais juste assise sur les marches du bâtiment. Toujours abasourdie par ma dispute avec elle. Et mon portable avait vibré. Et tout c'était enchaîné.

« Tu ne comprends pas »

Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés d'eux-mêmes et sans attendre je lui avais répondu « Dis moi, quel est le problème. ». L'attente n'avait pas été longue. De suite les messages s'étaient enchaînés.

« Un jour. »

« Pardonne moi. »

« Je t'aime. »

Peut-être qu'au fond, c'est ce dernier message qui avait tout changé. Peut-être que sans lui, je n'aurai pas démarré au quart de tour ma voiture. Peut-être que sans lui, je ne me serai pas rué en direction de la maison. Sa maison. Peut-être que sans lui, je n'aurais pas trouvé son corps, inanimé sur le lit.

Et après me direz vous ?

Après, c'est au tour des larmes, de la rage, la douleur, l'hôpital, le blanc, partout partout, partout. Et puis il ya moi. Il ya moi, me repassant ce film des quelques mois passés avant…tout ceci. Moi, assise sur ce siège, tenant sa main, attendant le réveil de la personne qui a changé ma vie, marqué mon âme et volé mon cœur.

Rachel.

* * *

_**J'espère que suivre cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions via messages, ou sur vos reviews, je vous répondrai avec plaisir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! Merci ;) **_


	2. Retrouvailles

**_Bonsoir à tous ! Afin de fêter l'approche des vacances, je vous poste le premier chapitre ! _**

**_Merci à ma bêta et merci pour vos reviews. Et ne vous en faites pas, le pourquoi de l'action de Rachel vous sera dévoiler au bout d'un moment ;) _**

**_On fait donc ici un bon en arrière de plusieurs mois avant le prologue. Comme j'ai pu déjà le mentionner, faites attention aux dates qui sont importantes, si vous ne voulez pas vous perdre. (Oui oui, j'aime écrire des histoires ayant des formes compliquées, sorryyyyy) _**

**_Breeef, enjoy ! _**

* * *

**_Santana POV_**

_Septembre, quelques mois avant accident._

Liberté. C'est ce que je ressens là-bas. Plus aucun soucis ou autre. Je profite juste de la compagnie de quelqu'un que j'aime. Mi abuela. Moyen de se débarrasser de mon cas, mes parents m'y avais envoyé au début de l'été, sans préciser la raison de cette soudaine tension dans la famille. Ce qui, pour être honnête, tourne plus à mon avantage. Mais malheureusement, les vacances touchent à leur fin et le simple fait de penser à mon départ imminent suffit pour me rendre malade.

Vivre avec Abuela pendant 2 mois n'a rien de bien compliqué, cela signifie surtout de la tranquillité. Nous avions chacune nos occupations et seuls les repas ainsi que la soirée étaient fait pour nous retrouver.

Alors me voilà comme chaque après-midi depuis 2 mois, courant dans un parc quelconque. Courir, me direz vous, c'est inutile, c'est barbant voire même une perte de temps. Mais croyez moi, lorsque Sue me reverra à la rentrée, j'aurais une chance d'échapper au rattrapage organisé pour celle qui ne sont pas allée au Cheerios Summer Camp.

Mes pas s'arrêtent devant la porte de bois et par automatisme, je retire mes chaussures avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Abuela a toujours vécu dans cette maison. Un lieu chaleureux où se retrouvait la culture hispanique, un lieu rempli de souvenir. Signalant ma présence avec un "Abuela, je suis rentrée !" Je ne perds pas de temps à attendre et monte de suite dans la chambre qui a toujours été mienne. Je jette mon portable sur le lit puis après m'être déshabillée, je me glisse sous la douche. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je ressors propre et relaxée. Une serviette autour de la taille, je me jette sur le lit, et attrapant la pile de vêtements fraîchement repassés qui surplombent mon lit, je les glisse dans ma valise, à contrecoeur.

Une fois habillée et ma valise fermée, je laisse mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean avant de descendre la grosse valise noire au rez-de-chaussée. Ma grand-mère m'y attends déjà, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je passe devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres et je sors en direction de ma voiture. Après avoir rentré la valise dans le coffre, je retourne chercher ma veste ainsi que mon sac. Abuela est toujours plantée là, dans la même posture qu'auparavant. J'ai la sensation d'être un coup de vent lorsque pour la deuxième fois je passe devant elle afin de retourner à ma voiture. Mes pas retournent une dernière fois vers la maison de mon enfance et cette fois-ci, je m'arrête devant Abuela.

C'est plus ou moins un attrait de la famille de ne pas être très communicatif par rapport aux sentiments, pourtant se sont bien des larmes que je devine dans le regard tendre de la femme se tenant devant moi. Elle doit sentir mon inquiétude car de suite ses mains douces se posent de chaque coté de mon visage, ce geste me ramène des années en arrière, lorsque l'enfance n'était qu'encore un pays auquel j'avais accès. Un sourire se dessine le long de ses lèvres et elle embrasse mon front avant de m'enlacer. Etonnée par ce geste d'affection assez inhabituel depuis mes dix ans, j'en profite pour la serrer contre moi.

L'espace d'un instant, j'aimerai rester là pour toujours mais la réalité me rappelle à l'ordre lorsque mon portable se met à sonner. Je m'écarte doucement de l'étreinte de ma grand-mère afin d'atteindre le téléphone mais sa main attrape la mienne.

« Tu sais Santana, je ne suis pas au courant des problèmes qu'il y a entre toi et tes parents, mais sache que je suis fière de toi. Je suis fière de ce que tu es devenue. »

Je serre sa main entre la mienne et lui souris, incapable de répondre.

_Si elle savait _murmure cette voix au fond de moi d'un ton las.

Mais non. Elle ne saura pas. Enfin, pas maintenant. Après une dernière étreinte, je sors de sa maison et me entre dans ma voiture. Le trajet entre chez elle et chez…moi n'est pas très long et je décide que ce mystérieux message attendra. Lui faisant signe de la main au travers de la fenêtre, je démarre définitivement et laisse derrière moi ces deux mois de vacances.

* * *

Rachel.

Silencieusement, je fixe l'écran de mon portable, sachant ce qui m'attend.

Toujours la même identité. Toujours la même heure. Toujours le même pincement au coeur lorsque ce nom s'affiche à l'écran.

Soupirant, je clique sur l'icône du sms et l'ouvre. A croire que revenir de chez Abuela signifie retrouver cette histoire. Retrouver Rachel et Quinn. Me rappeler de mes sentiments que j'avais enfouis loin. Me souvenir comment cela c'était fini et des derniers jours de cours, que j'avais séché.

Mais la petite diva elle, elle n'a pas besoin de se souvenir, vu qu'elle n'a jamais oublié.

Chaque jour j'avais eu le droit à cet sms que j'ouvrais après plusieurs minutes de délibération. Au début, c'était une Rachel en colère, parce que j'étais partie sans rien dire, enfin si j'avais dis quelque chose mais pas les bonnes choses. Ensuite, j'avais eu le droit à une Rachel vexée par ma non-réponse..Mais durant ces dernières semaines, elle avait changé. Elle me racontait sa vie via sms, ses peines, ses joies, ses problèmes avec Blondie ou ses parents. Et moi, je lisais. Mot par mot, message par message. Sans jamais y répondre je lisais.

Juste un moyen de garder un oeil sur elle.

La première phrase de celui-ci fait rater un battement à mon cœur « La rentrée est lààààà ! » pourtant, je souris en l'imaginant sautiller de joie à cause de cela. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui aiment la rentrée des classes.

Ensuite, elle mentionne le fait que Paris va lui manquer, que la France va lui manquer mais qu'elle est définitivement certaine qu'aller à NYC aurait été mieux. De nouveau, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage lorsque je lis les mots aux accents rêveurs de la petite brune. Et je lis son récit de voyage, je vois les paysage de campagne français et ensuite je suis avec elle, surplombant la capitale, en haut de la dame de fer. La fin de son sms est différente, celle ci, contrairement aux autres fin que j'avais d'habitude, est plus personnelle et mon coeur se serre en le lisant.

"Tu me manques, Tana."

Mes légères bases de français me suffisent pour comprendre cette phrase et je laisse tomber le téléphone sur mon matelas tandis que tout me rattrape. Comme si les faibles murs construits autour de mes sentiments aller m'aider a oublier. Fermant les yeux, je me concentre sur les bruits de ma maison et j'entends mes parents qui parlent de je ne sais trop quoi. Pour une fois, ils m'avaient salués lors de mon arrivée chez moi et ils avaient daignés me parler. A croire que le temps arranger vraiment tout.

_Est-ce que le temps pourra arranger ce qu'il se passe entre Rachel et moi… ? Est-ce que le meilleur moyen c'est de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé… ? Ou alors aller directement lui en parler ?_

_Non, Santana, on va éviter de recommencer comme en fin d'année dernière tu veux ? _

_Evitons-la alors… ?_

_Hum, meilleure idée. _

Me massant les tempes du bout des doigts, je me lève et descend silencieusement dans la cuisine. Là, j'attrape un verre, le rempli d'eau puis prend un cachet pour la tête. Je murmure un « bonne nuit » dirigé à mes parents puis je remonte dans ma chambre. Ereintée par ma journée, je me glisse sous ma couette et m'enroule dedans comme si c'était un cocon puis je laisse le sommeil venir à moi.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais aimé la rentrée. Je n'ai jamais compris la joie des gens lorsqu'il se revoyait après les vacances. Voir la tête des nouvelles personnes, sauter sur ses amis. Non, ça m'a toujours échappé. Surtout que d'habitude, Brittany était là et elle « me prenait en charge » les jours de rentrée. Mais là…là, je reste plantée à coté de mon casier habituel, à attendre que la matinée dite « d'accueil » se passe.

Après nous avoir distribué nos emplois du temps et nous avoir rappelés un certain nombre de règle, nous sommes enfin autorisés à quitter le gymnase- aménagé en salle de « conférence » spécialement pour la rentrée- afin de nous diriger vers la cafétéria où notre déjeuner nous attends.

De suite, la table des membres du Glee Club se reforme, par automatisme et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de rester un peu trop longtemps sur la silhouette brune de Rachel. Toujours célibataire selon les ragots provenant de l'été. Tssst, si les gens savaient que Blondie à présent assise à sa gauche sortait avec elle, je me demande comment ils réagiraient. A croire que Quinn profitait du repas pour être plus… « proche » de Berry. Soupirant, je prend mon sac, achète un sandwich et sors de la cafét'. Sans hésiter, je me dirige vers le stade et m'assois sur les gradins, déposant mes affaires à côté, j'étends mes jambes, profitant du soleil. Le silence m'entoure et je me sens bien. Les rayons du soleil s'étalent sur mon corps, mon visage, mes jambes dénudées et je savoure la chaleur qu'ils provoquent.

Soudain un éclat de rire venant briser mon moment de tranquillité retentit et paniquée je ramasse mes affaires puis me dirige vers l'une des sorties du stade.

« Quiiiiiiiiinnie, dis moi ! »

Le son de cette voix a le don d'arrêter mes pas et je laisse mon regard dépasser de quelques centimètres, épiant Rachel et « sa » Quinnie. Main dans la main, le couple s'assoit sur les gradins, là où je me trouvais auparavant. De là où je suis, je ne peux voir que le dos et la crinière rose de Fabray tandis que les expressions du visage de la brunette m'apparaissent nettement. Après avoir fouillé dans l'une des poches de son sac, je vois Quinn en sortir un étui et le tendre à Rachel. Cette dernière lui sourit et je vois ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle découvre le contenu de la boite.

Lentement, je vois la main de l'ex-Cheerios s'élever dans les airs et je distingue très bien la légère chaîne dorée d'où pend une étoile toute aussi dorée. Les bras de Quinn passent autour du cou de Rachel tandis que celle-ci incline légèrement sa tête. Une fois les bras disparu, la petite attrape l'étoile entre ses doigts et joue avec avant de la laisser reposer contre sa peau. Ensuite, sa main se glisse le long de la joue de Fabray avant de se perdre dans la cascade de cheveux roses, puis s'arrêtant à la base de son cou, elle l'attire vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

Je détourne les yeux et quitte l'enceinte du stade, retournant vers la cafétéria tandis que mes pensées se bousculent, toutes emplies d'amertume et de jalousie. Pourtant, je me refuse à être jalouse. Je refuse de laisser ses pensées m'habiter. Si Rachel est heureuse, alors je suis heureuse.

Son bonheur avant le mien.

Sans m'en être rendue compte je me trouve dorénavant devant mon casier. Je compose rapidement mon code, prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la prochaine classe que j'aurais. Celle-ci se trouve être Glee Club. Alors, déposant mon sac sur une chaise du fond, je m'installe dans la salle de chant, attendant les autres.

Sans grande surprise les premières à arriver sont Rachel et son chien de garde. Celle-ci hoche la tête dans ma direction tandis que la brunette me sourit avant de me faire un signe de la main. Main rapidement prise par celle de Fabray qui l'attire sur ses genoux. Un peu trop rapidement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Je secoue la tête, amusée par la jalousie mal placée de l'ex-blonde tandis que les deux discutent tranquillement.

Le Glee Club. Seul cours où ENFIN Quinn pouvait accepter de se montrer en tant que couple avec Rachel. Honnêtement, je me demande comment la brune fait pour supporter cela, et ce n'est même pas une critique ou autre, juste de la curiosité.

Kurt et Blaine font leur apparition suivi de Mercedes, Sam et Finn discutant ensembles. Peu à peu, la salle se remplie, et les gens se disent bonjour, se sourient, s'assoient puis attendent l'arrivée de Schuester. A ma grande surprise, Kurt se met de suite à côté de moi et commence à me parler des vacances, conversation que j'alimente jusqu'à ce que notre professeur daigne enfin se montrer. Je n'écoute pas vraiment le discours de bienvenue du frisé plutôt obnubilée par l'attitude de Fabray par rapport à Berry.

Elle était tellement…tactile soudainement. Les mains posées sur les cuisses de la petite diva, son menton reposait sur l'épaule de la brune tandis que parfois, elle relevait la tête assez haut pour embrasser la mâchoire, la joue, juste la peau douce de Rachel. Cette dernière rougissait adorablement, continuant de jouer avec leurs doigts entrelacés.

« Dans combien de temps commencera-t-elle à lui faire du mal d'après toi ? »

Le murmure de Kurt me fait sortir de ma rêverie dans laquelle j'étais à la place de Quinn et je me tourne vers lui, le regard plein de question. Il lève les yeux au ciel et continue de chuchoter

« Oh, je t'en prie Santana, me regarde pas comme ça. Quinn finira par lui faire du mal. Je le sais, tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. »

Je secoue la tête lentement, refusant de répondre et je reporte mon attention sur le professeur et non plus sur le couple qui se tient à quelque mètres devant moi. Au bout d'un moment, Schuester se tait et déclare un moment où on peut « faire ce qu'on veut » du moment que ça reste dans le cadre de la musique. Mike se lève de sa chaise, commençant à danser avec Tina sur un slow imaginaire, Kurt et Blaine se dévorent des yeux, chantant doucement je ne sais quelle chanson, les autres s'amusent à parler musique. Et puis il y'a Rachel qui est installée au piano.

Doucement, je me lève de ma chaise, contourne le groupe Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mercedes et vais m'asseoir sur le banc du piano, à côté de Rachel. Celle-ci me regarde et un sourire timide s'affiche sur son visage. Posant mes mains sur le piano, je lui demande du regard si ça la dérange si je joue. Elle fait non de la tête et fermant les yeux, je me rappelle les heures passées au piano chez Abuela. La chanson vient toute seule et je pars, emportée par la musique. Je sors de la salle de chant et seule la main de Rachel posée contre ma jambe me maintient sur Terre.

Just Give Me A Reason.

Chanson choisie au hasard mais qui fait son effet puisque lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Quinn se lève violement de sa chaise et prend sa petite amie par le bras, la faisant sortir de la salle. Bouche bée, je regarde le départ du couple puis me lève du piano lorsque la sonnerie retentit, prenant mes affaires je sors de la salle en silence, encore perturbée par cet évènement prouvant que Quinn avait peur de moi. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Mais que surtout, madame était jalouse.

Je soupire, m'arrêtant devant mon casier. Ce que Fabray ne sais pas, c'est que Rachel l'aime. Et que, de toute façon, je n'irai pas la lui prendre car le bonheur de la petite diva passe avant tout. Je ne me permettrai pas d'être égoïste. Pas avec elle...J'en suis tout simplement, incapable.

Je continue ma route dans les couloirs de McKinley, et soudain une silhouette rousse passe en trombe devant moi avant de s'arrêter un peu plus loin, de faire demi-tour puis de revenir dans ma direction. Emma Pillsbury, ma « sauveuse » de l'été dernier se tient bientôt en face de moi, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage.

- Bonjour Santana, comment se passe ta rentrée ? commence-t-elle d'une voix posée mais enthousiaste

- Bonjour Miss Pillsbury, ma journée se passe bien. Merci de vous en inquiétez.

- Santana...Je sais que c'est un sujet « tabou » mais rappelle toi de ce que je t'ai dit en te ramenant à Lima. Je..Je suis là si tu as besoin d'un conseil.

Lui souriant, je baisse la tête et la dépasse, m'engouffrant rapidement dans la salle de ma prochaine classe.

Non, je ne veux pas me rappeler de ce trajet New-York/Lima fait en urgence dans le silence et les larmes.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de la raison de ce départ précipité.

Rien n'est jamais arrivé.

* * *

_**Bonne soirée à tous et je vous dis à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre :) **_


	3. Flashbacks

**_Trois choses : 1) Je suis désolée du délai entre chaque chapitre, sérieusement, je m'en excuse. Mais sachez, que je n'abandonnerez pas cette fiction. _**

**_2) Je remercie ceux qui me suivent toujours ainsi que ma super bêta pour sa correction ! _**

**_3) Les passages qui sont en italiques sont des flash-back, j'ai pensé que ça pourrai vous aider pour mieux comprendre, dites moi si ça vous aide ou si au contraire ça vous embrouille. On est toujours du POV de Santana. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Rien n'est jamais arrivé._

_C'est tellement plus facile de se répéter cette phrase inlassablement plutôt que de faire face. Fuir encore et encore. Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris et que chaque matin, je me levais, cette phrase devenue comme un guide en tête. Mais comment ignorer une personne que l'on voit tous les jours ? Comment ignorer des sentiments qui ne demandent qu'à être exprimés ? _

_Comment ?_

_Eh bien, on cesse de se poser la question et on agit. On le fait, inconsciemment, on laisse cette personne vivre sa vie et on vit la sienne. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait la bonne chose à faire. En effet, ignorer encore et toujours l'évidence était la solution qui revenait à chaque fois. Mais peut-être que cette fois j'avais envie de changer. Envie d'agir, de réagir, de ne pas souffrir._

_Mais…Rachel dans tout ça ?_

_Soupirant, j'arrache la page de mon cahier d'espagnol puis la roule en boule, attendant que la sonnerie sonne. Indécise, je décide de remettre à plat la feuille puis je commence à la déchirer morceaux par morceaux. Pas besoin que quelqu'un dont le nom commence par Q et qui a les cheveux d'un couleur douteuse tombe sur ces quelques mots. Ou pire encore, que se soit une certaine brunette qui le fasse._

_La cloche sonne et je sors en trombe de la classe, déposant au passage le petit tas de papier dans la poubelle. Passant à mon casier, je prends mon portefeuille, me dirige vers la cafétéria et achète la même chose que d'habitude. C'est fou comment en quelques semaines j'ai repris mes habitudes en ajoutant de nouvelles au passage, comme ce rituel de manger à l'extérieur, sur les gradins du stade._

_Seule bien sûr._

_Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarquée ce coin tranquille. En effet, de l'autre côté du stade, en face de là où je me mets d'habitude, j'aperçois souvent une lionne à la crinière rosée accompagnée de son étoile. Je les vois sans qu'elles ne me voient. Kurt appelle ça de la « surveillance obsessive », je préfère lui donner le nom de « protection rapprochée ». Dans le fond, je sais à quoi servent ces midis pour les deux filles. Pour Fabray ils servent à prouver à Rachel qu'elle ressent bien quelque chose. Je veux dire, à se dévoiler, à laisser tomber ce cinéma de « Je ne suis pas gay ». Quant à Rachel…Je ne sais pas dire à quoi ils lui servent. Seulement à profiter de sa petite amie, au grand jour, je suppose._

_Tirant une dernière fois sur ma cigarette, je jette celle-ci sur le bitume avant de la piétiner. A croire qu'aujourd'hui, le couple ne viendra pas. Tant mieux, ceci me permettra de rester plus longtemps dans les gradins. Je regarde mon portable, vérifiant l'heure et étant donné qu'il reste environ 20 minutes avant la reprise des cours, je mets mes écouteurs et m'allonge sur une des marches, la tête posée sur mon sac._

_Là, je respire. Je laisse la musique s'emparer de mes sens et ferme les yeux. Je me sens bien. Le soleil court sur ma peau et la chaleur m'enveloppe comme un cocon protecteur. Je respire doucement, calmement, profitant du soleil._

_Soudain, l'ombre se fait au-dessus de moi et paniquée j'ouvre les yeux et me relève rapidement. Rachel Berry me fait face. Soupirant de soulagement, je décide de l'ignorer et me rallonge sur mon sac._

_« Rachel, tu peux te décaler ? Tu me fais de l'ombre là. »_

_Sans mot, elle se déplace et je la sens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Intriguée, je me rassois et de suite nos regards se croisent. Le sien est teinté de tristesse. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je lui demande ce qu'il se passe et elle secoue la tête avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Rapidement, ses épaules sont parcourues de tremblements et sans hésiter je passe mes bras autour d'elles, attirant Rachel contre moi._

_- Hey…Où est Q. ?_

_- Partie…je crois…_

_- Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_ Elle se redresse et me regarde un sourire triste aux lèvres. Essuyant ses yeux, elle s'écarte de moi légèrement et remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Là, elle soupire et me regarde les yeux rougis._

_- On…on s'est disputées, je pense. Enfin je crois…Non, je..j'en suis sure, mais tu sais, je..on..on a l'habitude, c'est rien de bien important, je m'en remettrai. Je..oui, je ferai mieux de te laisser._

_Elle se lève subitement et je lui attrape le bras, la retenant. Depuis quand Rachel était celle qui repoussait les gens lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler ?_

_- Rachel, parle moi._

_- Santana, je…Je ne peux pas te mêler à tout ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans ceci._

_Je lâche un soupir._

_- Peut-être que je veux faire partit de tout ceci, Rachel. Laisse-moi être là pour toi, d'accord ? Je..Je suis ton amie, et ce n'est pas Fabray qui fera changer ça. _

_Elle hoche la tête et je lui lâche le bras, la laissant se rasseoir à côté de moi. Là, elle reprend sa position initiale et soupire._

_« Je...J'ai fait l'erreur de lui parler d'assumer notre relation en public…et-et-et.. »_

_Elle soupire, marque une pause, me regarde tandis que les larmes sont de retour au coin de ses yeux. Sans hésiter j'enlace Rachel, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dire plus. Parce que je sais. Je sais la réponse qu'a pu lui donner Quinn. Une réponse pleine de peur et de « Es-tu folle ?! » Pourtant, à ce moment précis, j'aimerais pouvoir être devant Q. et pouvoir la secouer assez fort pour qu'elle se réveille et voit qu'elle ne mérite même pas la petite brune et qu'elle devrait être heureuse de pouvoir la considérer comme sienne. Parce que qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour pouvoir être à sa place !_

_**Justement Santana, ce n'est pas là ta place.**_

_**Si seulement ça l'était…Au moins elle serait heureuse.**_

_**Mais, qui te dis qu'elle ne l'est pas avec Quinn ?**_

_Je soupire à mon tour et laisse la brunette se calmer dans mes bras. Une fois qu'elle se recule de mon étreinte, me regardant un sourire timide aux lèvres, je ne peux empêcher ma main de se tendre vers sa joue afin de remettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Elle rougit, regardant le sol, et je la trouve juste adorable._

_- Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ?_

_- Je sais Rach', mais…Il y a des choses qui ne sont plus possibles entre nous._

_Comme pour confirmer mes dires une voix surgie de nulle part cri le nom de Rachel. Reconnaissant la voix de Fabgay, je recule instinctivement et range rapidement mes affaires._

_- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Allez, vas donc la retrouver._

_Je soupire et me lève rapidement, ne voulant pas que l'ex-cheerios nous découvre ainsi. J'entends Rachel murmurer un petit « Merci » et je ne lui réponds pas, préférant presser le pas lorsque la voix de Quinn se rapproche._

Pourtant plus je m'éloigne de Rachel, plus une voix me poursuit, murmurant doucement mon prénom. Une voix masculine, chaude et douce, et plus je m'éloigne, plus la voix se fait claire, distincte. Plus je laisse tomber les souvenirs, plus je me réveille, pour affronter le monde réel.

* * *

« Santana..Aller, réveille-toi. »

J'ouvre les yeux, déboussolée par la clarté de la pièce, malgré la nuit nous entourant. Le bip bip reconnaissable d'une machine me rappelle immédiatement où je me trouve. Me redressant dans la chaise beaucoup trop dure pour mon dos, je m'étire et mon regard se pose sur le propriétaire de la voix. Les lunettes légèrement baissées sur le bout de son nez, les yeux emplis du même regard triste depuis quelques jours, Leroy Berry se tient devant moi. Immédiatement, je me lève et laisse mon corps être transporté dans son étreinte. Il soupire puis se recule, me tendant une tasse de café brûlant.

Je bois, en silence. A quoi bon parler ? Puisque le seul sujet dominant était aussi un sujet tabou. Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de dériver sur l'objet de notre silence. « L'éléphant dans la pièce ». Un corps endormi dans un lit, recouvert de draps de cotons blancs. Des boucles brunes sont éparpillés sur l'oreiller, lui aussi blanc, et ses paupières closes ne demandent qu'à s'ouvrir. Mon cœur se serre et je reporte mon attention sur la chaleur du café traversant mon corps. La main de l'homme se pose sur mon épaule et je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire, je sais déjà ce que sera ma réponse aussi.

Un non catégorique.

« Santana, tu devrais y aller. Tu as été là depuis le début. Il faut que tu la laisses un peu…Enfin, sa voix se brise, et il murmure, elle ne bougera pas de toute façon. »

Je secoue la tête et me déplace posant la tasse sur un des tabourets présents dans la pièce. Ensuite, j'attrape ma chaise et l'apporte jusqu'au chevet de Rachel. Reprenant ma place habituelle, je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et regarde les lignes affichées sur les écrans.

Tant qu'elles sont là, Rachel est vie, non ?

J'entends Leroy qui soupire derrière moi puis il quitte la chambre de sa fille. Son comportement m'agace légèrement. Ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de veiller sur elle. Besoin d'être la première personne qu'elle verra lors de son réveil. J'en ai besoin. Et ce besoin me consume de l'intérieur, se mélangeant à l'amour que je ressens pour elle. L'amour mais aussi à la peur. Celle qu'elle ne sorte jamais de ce…Coma.

Coma.

Rien que le mot me fait frissonner. Le médecin avait été impartial. Son cœur battait mais la trop forte dose de pilules avait plongées la petite brune dans un coma profond.

Alors oui, depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, je reste là. Je la regarde, la surveille, guette le moindre frémissement sous ses paupières, le moindre infime mouvement venant de son corps.

Je reste là. Et je revois les scènes des derniers mois. Je les revis, incapable de les oublier, préférant les analyser, essayant de trouver LA réponse qui me donnera la raison de ce que Rachel à fait. Je ne dors plus, ou alors très peu, mais même mon sommeil reste hanté par la petite brune. Les mois défilent dans ma tête et mes journées sont ponctuées de flash-back perpétuels. De souvenirs, de mots, de sensations, de saveurs, de douleurs, de pleurs.

De Rachel.

Je soupire, et tend le bras, posant doucement ma main sur celle plus petite de la brunette. Lentement, je caresse sa peau fraîche, et entremêle mes doigts aux siens. De suite, je m'attends à une réponse. A une pression de ses doigts contre ma paume, à quelque chose.

Juste, quelque chose.

Mais rien. Rien ne se passe et je sens les larmes qui tombent une nouvelle fois le long de mes joues creuses. Je reste juste là, espérant que quelque part, perdue dans je ne sais quel endroit, Rachel se bat pour se réveiller.

* * *

**_Ce chapitre est plutôt court je sais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, posez des questions, et ma boite à PM est ouverte pour toute discussion :) Merci encore ! Bonne nuit à vous tous !  
_**


End file.
